


Four kisses Brendon wouldn't mind to forget, but one he'd love to remember

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Double Drabble, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title (which I have changed from "...Brendon would like to forget..." because I thought the new one fits better).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four kisses Brendon wouldn't mind to forget, but one he'd love to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves. Nothing I write about has actually happened. Except when it has. But I wouldn’t know.  
> Not betaed.

Brendon doesn’t remember his first kiss fondly. Awkward Gina kissing awkward Brendon at someone’s party. “Finally I’ve done it,” she’d said and ignored Brendon from that time on.

Kissing Steven was better. Steven was a boy and, Brendon had recently found out, kissing boys was what he liked. But eww, not Steven again!

Ryan was a mistake. Nothing got better after they’d kissed. Now there only was another thing Brendon couldn’t satisfy Ryan with.

The kiss with Pete was just for fun and meant nothing. Unfortunately Patrick needed a while until he understood that and didn’t scowl at Brendon anymore.

~~~

“When did you realize you loved me?” Brendon had never asked before.  
Spencer turns in his arms and pretends he is thinking about it. 

“When you got drunk that time after the show in Denver. When you had all the pink vodka and were still dancing on the bus. You gave everyone bruises,” Spencer snickers. “And then you kissed me, ran to the bathroom, puked your guts out and passed out in my bunk. Nothing of that annoyed me. All I could think about was that you had kissed me.” Spencer smiles.

Damn, how much Brendon wishes he could remember!


End file.
